phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?
After watching an old sci-fi movie, Phineas and Ferb are inspired to create a teleportation device. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has a grudge against a company mascot. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb create a teleportation device, which Candace and Perry the Platypus accidentally go through at the same time, causing them to switch bodies. This does not stop Perry. When Major Monogram sees Candace's body, he thinks Perry is an intruder. Once Perry puts on his hat, Major Monogram instantly realizes it is Agent P. His mission is to stop Doofenshmirtz from changing all the jingles in the Slushy the Clowns to his own evil tune. Meanwhile, Candace is nervous inside of Perry's body since she was supposed to meet Jeremy at the time. Later in the episode, Candace in Perry's body is picked up by Jeremy, so while he is talking about Candace, he has no idea that the Perry in his lap is actually Candace listening to him. Linda Flynn must be wearing the blue dress. Songs * "Slushy the Clown" * "Perry the Teenage Girl" Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Someone, usually a deliverer of supplies to the boys, asks Phineas if he is "a little young to be making a teleportation device". Phineas calmly replies, "Yes. Yes I am." Ferb's Line (To Candace) "You might consider bathing first." Whatcha Doin'? *Isabella, as Phineas and Ferb are looking for "Candace". Perry (as Candace) takes the side of the house. End Credits Perry the Teenage Girl Memorable Quotes Background Information * 41st episode produced. 37th episode aired, broadcast on August 10, 2008. * Slushy the Clown looks like a combination of Ronald McDonald and Big Boy * The "I know what we're gonna do today!" line is for the first time said by someone else, by the mad scientist on the TV. * This episode was the "never before seen" episode that could be unlocked on the Disney Channel website if enough questions were answered correctly in their Spot the Diff contest. *On the credits, It is shown that in Candace's body,his parachute changed from green & white to a picture of Jeremy with hearts around him. * Doofenshmirtz says his old "Shrink-inator" but the invention about he talked was the invention to destroy the moon in the episode Oil on Candace; and his invention to shrink was call Shrinkspheria. * During the time that Candace was in Perry's body, her eyes have eyelashes. Perry normally does not have eyelashes. Allusions *'Pinocchio:' Karl utters "I though she was a real girl", a reference to the line "real boy" from the famous story. *'Ronald McDonald:' The look of Slushy the Clown is similar to that of Ronald McDonald, the famous clown mascot for the McDonald's fast food chain. *'Title:' A famous saying is, "Does this dress make me look fat?" Gallery Image:Slushy_the_clown-2.jpg Image:Perry_in_candace's_body-2.jpg Image:Candace_in_perry's_body.jpg Image:Candace_holding_perry.jpg Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn/ Perry the Platypus *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher Category:Episodes